memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
47
Die 47 ist eine Zahl, die dank Autoren wie Joe Menosky sehr häufig in Star Trek vorkommt, ebenso wie ihre Umkehrung 74. Sie entsteht oft auch als Ergebnis, wenn man zwischen die Ziffern anderer Zahlen Rechensymbole einfügt. Menosky besuchte das Pomona College in Kalifornien, wo er von der "47 Society" erfuhr. Ab der ersten Staffel von finden sich zunehmend versteckte 47. Auch andere Fernsehserien wie z.B. Alias oder Lost haben zahlreiche Anspielungen auf die 47 (nicht zu vergessen die Bedeutung als Teil eines weltbekannten Markennamens: 4711) Liste der Erwähnungen der 47 TOS * Der mehrmals auftretende, klingonische D7 Schlachtkreuzer. D ist der vierte Buchstabe des Alphabeths also: D7 = 47. Staffel 1 ; * Im Drehbuch von Stephen Kandel wurde Mudds Alter mit 47 angegeben. ; * Die Enterprise wartet seit 9 Stunden und 47 Minuten bewegungslos auf eine Aktion der Romulaner. Staffel 2 ; * Spocks Berechnungen der Energiekalkulation ergeben eine Stabilisierung von 47 Minuten. ; * Eine Frau, die Harry Mudd gehört, trägt die Nummer 47'1 auf einem Schild um ihre Brust. ; * Die [[SS Beagle|SS ''Beagle]] hat eine Besatzung von 47 Mann. ; * Einer der Agenten trägt die Nummer '47'12 * Scottys Positionsangabe bezüglich Gary Sevens Aufenthaltsort: "5 Meter weiter, genau 2'''47 Grad." Staffel 3 ; * Pavel Chekov meldet die Koordinaten: "Tau 8,5 Beta 0,0'47'." * Spock befiehlt Chekov den Kurs 883,47. ; * Kirk befiehlt: Mister Sulu: Kursänderung auf 1'7-4', Warpgeschwindigkeit 3! TAS ; * Cyrano Jones wird wegen der Übertretung von drei Föderations- und 47 örtlichen Gesetzen verhaftet. TNG Staffel 1 thumb|Das [[Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte - Auf dem Schacht im Vordergrund ist eine 47 zu lesen]] ; * Auf einem Display steht 2'47'2. ; * In der Höhle steht auf der Röhre "G-33'47'". ; * Data berichtet, dass die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] den Orbit innnerhalb von 47 Minuten verlassen muss, um einen romulanischen Angriff abzuwehren. ; * Die Enterprise dockt an die Raumbasis 74 an. ; * Data berichtet, dass es weniger als 47 Minuten bis zum nächsten Auftreten des Manheim-Effektes sind. ; * Captain Walker Keel benutzt Code 47 (captains eyes only), um seinen Freund Captain Picard zu erreichen. Staffel 2 ; * Die Verhandlung beginnt bei Sternzeit 4252'7.4'. Staffel 3 ; * Auf der [[USS Adelphi|USS Adelphi]] starben 47 Besatzungsmitglieder im Ghorusda-Desaster. Staffel 4 ; * Jean-Luc Picard trinkt mit seinem Bruder Robert Picard einen 47er Rotwein. ; * Man folgt einem Notruf aus Sektor 219'47'. ; * Das Fluchtshuttle der Geiseln befindet sich in "Ebene 3C Sektion 5'47'" des Tunnelsystems der Allianz. ; * Katzenverpflegung 74 ; * Sternzeit im Logbuch ist 444'74'.5 ; * Nach dem erneuten Wurmlochsprung liegt der Kurs 285.1'47' an. ; * Nach der Manipulation des Transporters durch Geordi La Forge gibt der Computer eine "Codenummer 4'47'62" zurück. ; *Geordi weist den Computer an, die Audioelemente von Zeitindex 14'47' bis 1558 zu analysieren. *Die Holosimulation soll bei Zeitindex 1'47'2 beginnen. ; * Data sagt das Versagen der Schutzschilde durch den Energieausstoß der fremden Sonde in 47 Sekunden voraus. ; * Picard macht einen Logbucheintrag bei Sternzeit 4'47'41,9 * 9'47' archäologische Ausgrabungen auf Tagus III, davon 74 von größter Bedeutung. ; * Data gibt an, dass der Rand des Mar-Oscura-Nebels noch 4,7 Millionen km entfernt ist. Staffel 5 ; * Es gibt 47 Einträge zum Begriff Darmok im Computer. ; * Alyssa Ogawa erreicht beim Ktarianischen Spiel Ebene 47. ; * Captain Picard macht einen Logbucheintrag zur Sternzeit 45'47'0.1. ; * Die Patientin von Doktor Crusher hat zuvor Holodeckprogramm 47-C benutzt. * 47 Wachposten verteidigen die lysianische Kommandostation. ; * Nachdem die Enterprise die Kausalitätsschleife verlassen hat, stellt Worf mit Hilfe des Schiffschronometers und einem Föderationszeitsignal fest, dass die Enterprise 1'7',4''' Tage lang in der Schleife gefangen war. ; * Der Nebel, in den die Enterprise fliegt, heißt FGC 47. Dort vermutet Data wenigstens 47 Millionen Plasmafäden. ; * Geordi und Data entwickeln die Topologische Anomalie 4747. Staffel 6 ; * Samuel Clemens instruiert Picard, eine Einstellung von 0,0'''47 am Phaser vorzunehmen, um ins 24. Jahrhundert zurückkehren zu können. ; * Doktor Beverly Crusher findet, dass Mister Montgomery Scott mit seinen 1'47' Jahren gut in Form ist. ; * Ein Container soll in Regal 4, Palette 7 geräumt werden. * Der Computer hat 50'47' Klassifizierungen von Tischen gespeichert. * Edward Haglers Quartier trägt die Nummer 19'47'. ; * Amanda Rogers bekommt auf Deck 7, Sektion 4 ein Quartier zugewiesen. * Vor dem Warpkernbruch steigt die Temperatur in der Reaktorkammer sprunghaft um 47%. ; * Bei Datas und Geordi La Forges Interface-Experiment wird versehentlich Kern-Unterprogramm C'47' der Enterprise durch Elemente von Datas persönlicher Programmierung ersetzt, was zu zahlreichen Fehlfunktionen auf der Enterprise führt. ; * "Relaisstation 47" * Das Shuttle Verne (RS-'47') ist auf dieser Relaisstation stationiert. ; * Data war nach dem Plasmaschock 47 Sekunden inaktiv. * Zusammen mit Worf werden 74 Klingonen im Lager gefangen gehalten. ; * William T. Riker befindet sich auf Station 47 des Instituts für Geistesstörungen auf Tilonus IV. ; * Laut dem Drehbuch vergingen seit Kahless' Tod 15'47' Jahre, in der Endfassung waren es nur noch 15 Jahrhunderte. ; * In einer zeitlichen Anomalie war die rechte Antriebsgondel 47 Tage lang ununterbrochen aktiv. ; * Stephen Hawking gewinnt das Pokerspiel mit vier Siebenen, später erhöht er um 4 und Albert Einstein glaubt nun, noch 7 setzen zu müssen. * Auf Ohniaka III wurden 2'74' Menschen durch die Borg getötet. * Nachdem die Enterprise Data durch die Subraumverzerrung folgt, findet man sein Shuttle auf Kurs 2'47'.059. Staffel 7 ; TNG Staffel 7 * Alle Sternzeiten im Logbuch beginnen mit 47. ; * Es werden 47 Besatzungsmitglieder auf dem Planeten zurückgelassen, als Beverly Crusher den Befehl gibt, die Umlaufbahn zu verlassen. ; * Datas Gedicht der Doosodarianer hat eine Pause von 47 Minuten. ; * Der Raum-Korridor wird auf dem Display des Konferenzraumes als "RS Corridor - 47'310" bezeichnet. ; * Nachdem Captain Picard Admiral Erik Pressman und auf sein eigenes Verlangen auch Commander Riker unter Arrest gestellt hat, informiert er Riker das es auf der Sternenbasis 2'47 eine Untersuchung der Vorfälle geben wird und Admiral Erik Pressman vor ein Föderationsgericht gestellt wird. ; * Ronin entstand im Jahr [[17. Jahrhundert|16'47']]. DS9 * Die Registrierungsnummer der Defiant ist 74'205 * Die Registrierungsnummer der Yeager ist 656'74 * Computerautorisation von Captain Benjamin Sisko lautet: "Sisko – A 47'2" Staffel 1 ; * Das Idran-System ist '''4,7'234 Lichtjahre von Ausgangspunkt des Bajoranischen Wurmlochs entfernt. ; * 47 Bewohner von Jeraddo wurden schon mehr oder weniger freiwillig evakuiert. Nur Mullibok und seine zwei Freunde Baltrim und Keena wollen nicht gehen. ; *In Pylon 3 scheinen Turbolift 4 und Turbolift 7 zu führen. Odo gibt in der Episode an, dass er mit Lwaxana Troi in Turbolift 7 feststeckt, später gibt Commander Sisko jedoch im Computerlogbuch an, dass es Turbolift 4 ist Staffel 2 ; DS9 Staffel 2 * Alle Sternzeiten im Logbuch beginnen mit 47. ; * Garak und Bashir durchsuchen erst '74'20 Dateien bevor sie darauf aufmerksam werden, dass es nicht die gewünschten Resultate bringt und ändern ihre Vorgehensweise. ; * Quark erwähnt [[Erwerbsregel Nr. 47|Erwerbsregel Nr. '''47]]: Vertraue keinem, der einen besseren Anzug trägt als Du. Entweder hat er dann kein Geld, oder man hat es mit einem Hochstapler zu tun. ; * Der Planet Parada IV hat hat sieben Monde. Staffel 3 ; * Die Defiant unter Thomas Riker vernichtet den cardassianischen [[Außenposten 47|Außenposten 47]]. ; * Miles O'Brien sieht während eines Zeitsprungs wie er auf [[Ebene|Ebene 2, Sektion 47]] getötet wird. Später wird die romulanische Delegation auf Grund einer Fehlfunktion der Replikatoren auf Ebene 2, Sektion 47 verlegt. ; * Quark weist Miles O'Brien darauf hin, dass er nach Gewinnen der nächsten Dartspartie 47 Siege in Folge aufweisen kann. ; * Die Defiant hat während der Mission 47 Besatzungsmitglieder an Bord. * Der Kurs der Defiant wurde auf 015.47 geändert. Staffel 4 ; * Jake bearbeitet das Kapitel 4747 auf seinem PADD. ; * Worf betrachtet das Kapitel 4747 auf seinem PADD. ; *Die drei Ferengi landen im Jahr 19'47' auf der Erde. * Auf die Frage von Jake Sisko wieviele Stunden er und Nog auf der Promenade verbracht haben mögen, antwortet Nog scherzhaft 21'47'. ; *Dr. Noah will die Welt mit 74 Lasern zerstören ; thumb thumb *Auf dem Einsatzbefehl der Red Squard wird das Team als Cadett Training Squadron 47 angegeben. *Der gleiche Einsatzbefehl trägt den Trans Code 4747-23. *Auf einer Grafik des irdischen Sicherheitsnetzes steht oben links eine 4747. *Auf der Transferliste, die Leyton plant, steht Code Leyton 1 Omega 47. ; *Dukats Kampfübung dauert 3:47 Minuten. *Ein cardassianisches Phasendisruptorgewehr hat eine Energiekapazität von 4.7 Megajoule ; *O'Brien öffnet im Frachtraum Waffenkasten Nummer 47. ; *An der Wand hängt Waffenkasten Nummer 47. ; *Jakes PADD zeigt 4747. Staffel 5 thumb|Drei Mal 47 oder 74 auf dem PADD zu Queen's Gambit ; *Die Polaronemitter, die verwendet werden, um Gowron als Wechselbalg enttarnen sollen, haben die Bezeichnung "Polaronemitter Prototyp X-'47'". ; *Das PADD mit der Stationsübersich, das der Pah-Geist, der Keiko einnimmt, Miles zeigt, hat dne Bezeichung Stationsschema 4747. ; *Shakaar Edon und Mora Pol nehmen [[Shuttle 4709|Shuttle 47'09]] von Deep Space 9 zurück nach Bajor. ; * Auf dem PADD mit den Informationen zu Queen's Gambit ist die 47 gleich drei Mal zu sehen. Zum einen handelt es sich um das Holosuite Programm 55'47. Des Weiteren sind unten auf dem PADD die Zahlen 02-'47' und 74-83 angegeben. ; *Um die Sicherung des Impulsflussregulators zu deaktivieren gibt Captain Sisko seinen Authorisierungscode an: "Sisko-A'47'1". Staffel 6 thumb|Stellarkartographie 4747 ; *Die Karte der Stellarkartographie, die bei der Planung der Zerstörung des Ketracel-White-Lagers gezeigt wird, trägt die Nummer 4747. Auf der Karte sind zudem noch die Punkte 278-8'47' und 345-4'47' markiert. Bei letzterem handelt es sich um das White-Lager, das zerstört werden soll. ; *Die Karte, auf der Captain Sisko Worf und Martok seine Pläne für die Operation Rückkehr vorstellt, hat die Nummer 17'74'0 ; * Ein PADD, welches Sisko benutzt, trägt die Aufschrift 47. ; * Auf einer schematische Darstellung der cardassianischen Basis auf Soukara steht: „Scanning Grid 47'''110“. Staffel 7 ; * Das Display "How to avert disaster" trägt die Nummer 548545-'''47 ; * Der Autorisationscode von Ezri Dax lautet Dax 9-'7-4'-Alpha-3. Sie benutzt ihn, um sich mit ihrem Shuttle in den Badlands treiben zu lassen und die Sicherheitseinstellungen zu umgehen. Dort gibt es den [[Sektor 04-70|Sektor 0'4-7'0]]. ; * Auf dem Display, das in der ersten Szene zu sehen ist, taucht gleich mehrfach die 47 auf. VOY [[Datei:Tricorder2372.jpg|thumb|Auf dem Display des Tricorders steht eine 1,47.]] * Die komplette ''Star Trek: Voyager-Serie besteht aus 47 DVDs.'' * Die Registrierungsnummer des Schiffs ist NCC-'74'656. Staffel 1 ; * Die Veränderung des Abstands zwischen den Energieimpulsen vom der Phalanx des Fürsorgers zum Planeten der Ocampa beträgt 0.47 Sekunden. ; * Der Doktor ist mit den Erfahrungen von 47 medizinischen Offizieren programmiert. * Der Doktor bittet Captain Janeway ein Gespräch auf Kanal 47, den Kanal für medizinische Notfälle, entgegenzunehmen. ; * Der Doktor gibt Neelix noch 47 Minuten zu leben, sofern seine Lunge nicht wieder implantiert wird. * Harry Kim sagt während der Außenmission, sie wären noch 5'47' Meter vom Ziel entfernt ; * [[Element 247|Element 2'47']] wird entdeckt. ; * Ein Bildschirm im Maschinenraum zeigt eine Quanten-Analyse Nummer 74'29 ; * Tuvok antwortet auf die Frage von Janeway, wieviel Ersatz-Gelpacks sie noch an Bord haben, mit "47". Staffel 2 ; * Die Holograhpische Crew der ''Voyager befindet sich im Speicherblock 47 alpha. ; * In der alternativen Realität liegt Harrys Büro im Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte auf Ebene 6, Subsektion '''47. ; * Tanis sagt, dass Suspiria innerhalb von 47 Stunden reagieren wird. ; * Der Roboter heißt Automatische Einheit 39'47'. thumb|Der Scan von Toms Brustkorb. Oben rechts die 47. ; * Der medizinische Scan von Tom Paris' Brustkorb trägt die Nummer 47. ; * Torres war zuletzt bei Sternzeit 47'''582 auf der Dreadnought. ; * B'Elanna Torres hat die Trägerfrequenz 5 mal auf 47 verschiedenen Frequenzen neu moduliert. ; * Auf einem Display zeigt Torres Captain Janeway die Position des Shuttles von Tuvok. Der Titel dieser Anzeige lautet planetary scan 47. Staffel 3 ; * Kurz bevor der Doktor Tom Paris' Botschaft abspielt, zeigt der Monitor "Vessel Schematic '''4747" an. ; * 47 Akritirianer sterben bei einem Bombenanschlag ; * „SATCOM 47“ ; * Der Doktor berichtet, dass er gleich in den Tunnel 1'47' gehen wird. ; * [[L647X7|L6'47'X7]] und [[L647Y6|L6'47'Y6]] ; * Neelix bringt die Magnetbahn auf 47 km/h. ; * Die Phasenvarianz des temporalen Chronotontorpedos ist 1,47. ; * Die Voth teilen 47 genetische Kennzeichen mit den Menschen. ; * Der neue Holoroman wurde bis zur Besprechung 47 mal aktiviert. * Der Sicherheitscode von Lieutenant Tuvok zum Verändern des Holo-Romans lautet 47'74. ; * Auf einer nyrianischen Computeranzeige erscheint während Captain Janeways Bemühungen: „Authorized Access Only / Security Subroutine 0'47-1138“. ; * "[[Spezies 8472|Spezies 8'47'2]]" * Während der Transmission der Probe der modifizierten Nanosonden an die Borg steht auf dem Display „Image Enhancement 0'47'“. Staffel 4 ; * Janeway erzählt Seven of Nine (Annika Hansen), dass sie bei Sternzeit 25'47'9 geboren wurde. ; * Ein Monitor in der Krankenstation zeigt an: "Transporter Data 1'74'52" ; * Tuvok meldet Hüllenbrüche auf den Decks 4','7,8 und 12 ; * Die temporale Varianz des Chronotontorpedos in der Außenhülle der Voyager beträgt 1.47 Mikrosekunden * Unter den einzelnen dargestellten Tagen befindet sich auch "Tag 47" ; * Der Romulanische Commander befielt "Angriffsmuster Beta 4-7" * Die Koordinaten der Voyager sind 18.205.47 ; * Die Relaistation befindet sich auf Kurs 2'74'.13 * [[Spezies 5174|Spezies 51'74']] ; * Seven läßt den ringförmigen Eindämmungsstrahl auf 0,47 Terrahertz verengen. ; * Seven of Nine bestellt beim Replikator "Nahrungsergänzung 14 Beta 7". * Seven of Nine korrigiert den Kurs der Voyager durch den Nebel um 0,3'47' Grad Steuerbord. Staffel 5 ; * Tom Paris antwortet auf die Frage von Janeway "Zeit bis zum Abfangen?" mit "47 Sekunden." * Auf der Krankenstation zeigt ein Display an: "Cellular Degredation: 13.47" ; * Erster assimiliert in kurzer Zeit 47 Millionen Teraquad Daten aus der Datenbank der Voyager. ; * B'Elanna ließ das Programm Torres Ceta 1 einmal 47 Sekunden lang laufen und deaktivierte es wieder. ; * Naomi Wildman zitiert die Sternenflottenvorschrift 47'6-9: "Alle Außenteams müssen zumindest einmal pro Tag der Brücke Bericht erstatten". ; * Die oberste Direktive hat 47 Unterpunkte. ; * Der stellvertretende Konsul Burkus der moneanischen maritimen Souveranität fragt Janeway, nachdem sie ihm erklärt dass der ozeanische Planet auf dem sie leben, in weniger als fünf Jahren das Eindämmungsfeld, das das Wasser zusammenhält verlieren könnte "Soll ich etwa zurückkehren und dies 47 regionalen Souveränen erklären?" ; * Laut Information der ''Voyager beträgt das Zeitdifferenzial zwischen Schiff und Außenteam 0,'47'44 Sekunden pro Minute. ; * „Time index: 114,'''47.“ ; * Auf dem Mikrozelluar-Scan von Chakotays DNA, der zu sehen ist, bevor der Doktor Chakotay in den Ring schickt, trägt das rechte Gen die Nummer 47 ; * Die Schwelle des H2 Moleküls ist 14,7 Elektronen Volt. Staffel 6 ; * Ein Bildschirm in der Krankenstation zeigt eine deutlich lesbare 47 an. ; * Während der Geistesverschmelzung von Capt. Janeway und Seven of Nine schaut der Doktor auf den Neural/Synaptic Monitor 147. Staffel 7 ; * Die 74. Erwerbsregel der Ferengi: Wissen ist gleich Profit. ; * Bei der Lokalisation des Schiffes, auf welches die Hologramme flüchten, sind auf einem Monitor im astrometrischen Labor die Zahlen 375,657 und 47 zu sehen. ; * In einer Dilithiummine der Sternenflotte benachrichtigt ein MHN Typ 1 ein anderes, dass er zur Inspektion muss. Er empfiehlt ihm während seiner Überprüfung das Holoprogramm 47 Beta anzuschauen, es hieße Photonen brauchen Freiheit und wäre sehr provokativ. ; * In dem Nebel, in welchem sich das Transwarpzentrum befindet, sind mindestens 47 Borgschiffe anwesend. ENT ; * Auf einer Sternenkarte in Hoshi Satos Quartier ist der Stern 47 Ursae Majoris zu erkennen. ; * Die Crew der Seleya bestand aus 1'47' Personen. ; * Sim wird in einem Torpedo mit der Nummer 2'74'4586 im Weltraum bestattet. ; * Auf einem Display ist „Pathogen Inventory Search - 47“ zu sehen. ; * "Hadron Count: 1'47' PpM" ist eine Information aus einer Waffensignatur, die auf einen klingonischen Disruptor hindeutet. ; * Zu Beginn sagt Archer, der Warpreaktor der ''Enterprise'' werde in 47 Minuten explodieren. ; *Von der Besatzung der [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise]] blieben nur 47 Personen übrig. ; * Elizabeth liegt in Raum 03-'47'. Filme ; : * Die Buckelwale George und Gracie werden mit einer Boeing 7'47' nach Alaska geflogen. ; : *47 von 150 el-aurianischen Flüchtlingen wurden von der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise-B]] gerettet. *Data sagt, dass der Nexus in 47 Minuten Veridian III erreicht. *Die Schildmodulation der Enterprise beträgt 25'7'.4''' Megahertz. thumb|Eine Anzeige in der Phoenix ; : *Captain Picard autorisiert die eingehende Nachricht mit "Authorisation: Picard '''4-'7'-Alpha-Tango". *Nach der Bestätigung der Selbstzerstörung durch alle drei Offiziere ist auf einer Anzeige zu sehen: „Evacuation POD II-47“ *USS Yeager (NCC-619'47') *Auf einer Anzeige für Warpfeld- & Strukturelle Integrität der Phoenix findet sich fünf mal die 47. thumb|Computeranzeige im Kollektor ; : *Auf einer Computeranzeige im Son'a-Kollektor erscheinen die Zahlen 47.6 sowie 84'47' und 7'74'.5 ; : *Die Computeranzeige zum Vergleich der DNA von Picard und Shinzon zeigt „DNA Comparison Scan 029'47'“ *Der Befehl auf Kollisionskurs zu gehen wird mit 47 765'4 7'839 bestätigt. ; : *Spock erwähnt die Annäherung von 47 klingonischen Schiffen. *Während Kirk mit seinem Motorrad zum Kadetten-Shuttle fährt, kommt er an einem Schild mit dem Hinweis auf Sektor 47 vorbei. *Durch die Manipulation des ''Kobayashi-Maru''-Tests hat James Kirk die Verhaltensregel gemäß Punkt 1'7'.4'3 der Sternenflotten-Vorschrifen verletzt. Bücher *Die Raumstation in der Buchreihe ''Star Trek: Vanguard heißt Sternenbasis '''47. en:47 fr:47 ja:47 sv:47 Kategorie:Meta-Trek